


shining, shimmering, splendid

by ilovemygaydad



Series: october 2019 spooky season stuff [11]
Category: Sander Sides, Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, Sympathetic Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 21:18:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21083246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemygaydad/pseuds/ilovemygaydad
Summary: summary: virgil brings home a baby, but that thing is not human...warnings: sympathetic deceit, mermaids, death mention, worrying, anxiety, mentions of abandonment, and possibly something else





	shining, shimmering, splendid

**Author's Note:**

> day twenty of [hiddendreamer68's october prompts list on tumblr](https://hiddendreamer67.tumblr.com/post/187839718185/yup-i-made-a-prompt-list-open-to-anyone-and)! october 20th's word is "cage"

“Virgil...” DC said as soon as his husband walked into the house, pointing at the small... _thing_ in his arms. “What is _that_?”

“It’s a baby,” Virgil whispered.

“That--Virgil, that is absolutely _not_ a baby. It has a _tail_.”

The “baby” cooed, flicking its gold-scaled tail in the air. One of its little fists caught onto a string on Virgil’s hoodie--which was soaked, now that DC was looking closer--and brought the purple cord to its mouth.

“I found them when I was out doing my rounds in the tidepools,” Virgil said. He took a few steps forward, allowing DC to gaze into the shimmering gold eyes of the mermaid child. It was barely bigger than a human baby. “I expected there to be a parent or _something_ around, but they were completely alone. I couldn’t...” He choked on his words for a moment as tears sprung up in his eyes. “Dee, I couldn’t just leave them.”

DC smiled slightly at his husband’s bleeding heart, but his mood was quickly washed away when he realized the implications of Virgil’s actions. “What are we going to do with them?”

“Take care of them as they grow up? We’d have to find a tank--I have no idea how large mermaids grow to be, obviously, but Dee, we can’t just leave them to fend for themself as a freaking _baby_!”

“Oh, Virgil...” DC murmured, pulling Virgil into a light hug. The baby made a soft noise as he leaned in, and _damn it_, DC felt his heart melt at the child.

“Please,” Virgil begged. “Please, we can’t let them die.”

With a gentle laugh, DC pulled back. “Of course not.” He gently tapped Virgil’s stomach. “Congratulations, Virgil Sanders. You’re a father!”

“Oh my god, we have a kid.” Virgil laughed a tad hysterically. “We’ve gotta name them.”

“How about... _Roman_,” DC suggested.

Virgil stuck his finger in the baby’s tiny fist and shook it lightly. “Hey there, little Roman. Welcome to the family.”


End file.
